


You are my home. You are my heart.

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff, Jackson is Alex, M/M, Mark is Jo, Markson as Jolex, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: After many times of trying and failing to propose, Mark decides it's time for his turn.





	You are my home. You are my heart.

Jackson had tried, he tried many times.  
He wanted to get married.  
And Mark couldn't give it to him.

At first...Mark was too afraid to tell Jackson that he actually ran away from his husband.  
Then..Mark was just so scared..  
On the third time, Mark ran away, he literally ran away and spent the night on Jinyoung's couch.

But he couldn't take it anymore, that feeling inside his heart, that Mark now knows to call it true love.

He lit a few candles, Jackson was supposed to come home from his shift at the hospital any minute now, Mark sat on the bed and waited for him.  
When Mark heard the front door open he quickly got up, running to the entrance to his boyfriend hanging his coat.  
"Hey," Jackson smiled at him,  
"Hey..." Mark mumbled,  
"Are you ok?" Jackson asked,

This is the moment.  
"I never fit in, anywhere." Mark started his speech,  
Jackson raised his eyebrow "Ok?.."

Mark took a deep breath before he continued "And I kept trying. I kept wanting to belong, but nothing ever worked out, so I had to keep moving."  
"Mark." Jackson tried,  
"Or maybe I was running from my circumstances, running from myself, running from anyone who dared to love me."

"Just give me a minute." Jackson looked at Mark before running to their bedroom "Just one second."  
Mark ran after him "Wait!" he called "Jackson!"

Jackson was going through their drawers, throwing everything on the floor, "It's right here. I put it right here."  
"No, Jackson, I'm still talking."  
"Damn it," Jackson yelled, "it was just right here!"  
"Jackson, I'm not done yet!" Mark protested, trying to get the man's attention.

Jackson sighed and sat on their "Where the freak is my ring?" he asked again,  
"Jackson, I'm wearing it!" Mark yelled, standing in front of his hopefully-now-fiance,

Jackson looked at Mark with wide eyes, his eyes moved from Mark to his ring,  
"I always thought that there was something wrong with me," Mark explained with a shaky voice "and I always wanted to run..until I met you."

Jackson gazed at his boyfriend lovingly, they had their ups and downs, whenever one of them screwed up, they always found their way to be together again.  
Jackson was a better man because he had Mark.

Mark let out a nervous laugh "You're so screwed up that you make me make sense." he said "You and me. We just fit. "  
"We do," Jackson agreed, he already had tears in his eyes,  
"And I don't want to leave you, Jackson. I want a great, big, giant career,"  
"But?" Jackson questioned,  
"But I never want to go anywhere without you," Mark confessed,  
"I'll always be with you." Jackson breathed,  
"You are my home. And you are my heart." Mark took a moment to kiss Jackson, letting the kiss linger a few more seconds than it should, "Jackson Jia'er Wang, will you marry me?"

Jackson laughed and pulled Mark back for another kiss,  
Mark pulled back for a moment "Wait, so that's a-"

"It's a yes." Jackson smiled, pulling Mark into his arms again "It's a hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
So, I hope you liked the fanfic, I tried to turn Jolex into Markson, hopefully with success,  
I might write the(*SPOILER*) second proposal they had as well, or maybe do some other grey's anatomy moments,  
If you have any ideas, tell me in the comments :)


End file.
